digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Repeated Visual Imagery
Throughout the official artwork for merchandise and album art as well as promotional materials there are some recurring images that may relate to important ideas. See also: Recurring Themes The 11 Spheres Versus.jpg|Versus' single album cover Override C LV1.png|From Override [C]'s lyric video, a single sphere Override C LV3.png|From Override [C]'s lyric video, the 11 spheres it has split into Panacea LV1.png|From Panacea and the Prelogue's lyric video, the lone sphere travelling Panacea LV2.png|From Panacea and the Prelogue's lyric video, it is surrounded and circled by the 10 others Panacea LV3.png|From Panacea and the Prelogue's lyric video, it grows and turns red Panacea LV4.png|From Panacea and the Prelogue's lyric video, a different shot showing the lone sphere leaving the others 11 dots or spheres are predominantly featured across Modern Synthesis. The first appearance of them were found with the Versus album cover for the single, where 5 dots were on each side of a "V" symbol, with one in the center. The 11 dots were also featured on the first and last lyric videos for Modern Synthesis ([C|Override [C ]] and Panacea and the Prelogue). For the Override C lyric video, during the first verse, a single blue sphere in a cloudy place in the background splits apart into 11 spheres similar to Cell Division. On the Panacea lyric video, a lone blue sphere drifts alone before the first occurrence of the "For the Art" line. Later, one sphere is seen surrounded by 10 other blue spheres, all circling the one. It seems to grow bigger and redder (similar to the life cycle of a star), but then the camera cuts to a side view, where it appears that it was actually approaching the camera, not getting larger. In this side view, the 10 other spheres appear to be rotating and holding position while the one moves toward what appears to be a hole in red-yellow clouds or a nebula, turning redder and brighter. This occurs over the "Lines fade out" to "Way back home" lines. Red and Blue RVI-RVB1.png|From Watchmaker's lyric video, A predominantly red scene RVI-RVB3.png|From Watchmaker's lyric video, the red-blue vortex shown at the beginning and end. RVI-RVB4.png|From Nebula's lyric video, the background is the blue-red nebula RVI-RVB5.png|From The Contract's video, the "blue" scene RVI-RVB6.png|From The Contract's video, the "red" scene RVI-RVB7.png|From Versus' video, the "blue" scene RVI-RVB8.png|From Versus' video, the "red" scene RVI-RVB9.png|From Are You Listening's lyric video, the blue-red nebula RVI-RVB10.png|From Override [C]'s lyric video, a blue-red explosion RVI-RVB11.png|From Override [C]'s lyric video, a part of a red symbol RVI-RVB12.png|From Override [C]'s lyric video, a part of a blue symbol RVI-RVB13.png|From Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill's video, a blue lens flare Within music videos and lyric videos by Area 11, the colors red/orange and blue are frequently featured and contrasted. One of the most common ways this is displayed is the blue-red nebula seen in many Underline-related artwork and Nebula's lyric video. Additionally, the music videos for The Contract and Versus have two distinct scenes, one with red lighting and one with blue. For Versus, only the chorus is lighted this way, whereas The Contract switches to the red one seemingly at random and only for a short amount of time. Other recurring uses include the 11 dots in Panacea and the Prelogue's lyric video (see above) with the change of color in the lone sphere near the end. A red-blue vortex is also shown several times in Watchmaker's lyric video. It is important to mention that both red and blue are two of the three types of cones in our eyes, making them stand out easily. Red/orange and blue tinting are also used heavily in many modern movies, such as Tron: Legacy. Visual Distortion RVI-VD1.png|From Watchmaker's lyric video, sections of the lyrics "relocated" RVI-VD3.png|From Watchmaker's lyric video, sections of the lyrics "relocated" RVI-VD4.png|From Watchmaker's lyric video, sections of the lyrics "relocated" RVI-VD5.png|From Watchmaker's lyric video, a complete randomization of the scene as part of a transition RVI-VD6.png|From Watchmaker's lyric video, a video of a mountain that looks slightly corrupted RVI-VD7.png|From Watchmaker's lyric video, a video of a forest that looks slightly corrupted RVI-VD8.png|From Watchmaker's lyric video, a section of the song that appears most to come from a CRT monitor AtfScene6.png|From After the Flags's music video, a strange "burnt" filter over the footage of Area 11 RVI-VD9.png|From Override [C]'s lyric video, part of the opening that looks like a heavily corrupted section of a symbol RVI-VD10.png|From Override [C]'s lyric video, part of the opening that looks like a heavily corrupted section of a symbol RVI-VD11.png|From Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill's video, the "broken" opening scene RVI-VD12.png|From Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill's video, sections of Leo is "relocated" and filled with static. Another common appearance in Area 11's videos is visual distortion. Seen often are effects layered over the video that make it look like a weak transmission, an old VHS, or a mildly corrupted computer file. Random squares of the frame are put in the wrong position, a separation of color layers, incorrect compression of video files resulting in strange vertical lines, static, and more. Probably the effect most used is to make the video be composed of horizontal lines, making it appear it is coming from an old CRT monitor or television. This is most often seen in Watchmaker's lyric video, Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill's video, and the intro to Override [C]'s lyric video. This was also seen in After the Flags's music video. When the hackers were getting into Bandana's phone, the screen gets a bit corrupted as they display their messages and logo. There was also a unique corrupted filter that was several "layers" of burnt-looking black spots that moved over the footage. At the end of the video, the hacker's logo undergoes the same corrupted effect to transition into the Digital Eye. These effects could be mostly aesthetic, but it could relate to ideas such as Digital vs. Analogue and Hypoxia's "Transmission, I hear". Theories It is likely that the spheres represent characters in the Digital Haunt (ARG). The red sphere in the PatP lyric video could represent Cassandra or the Red Queen, possibly leaving the world of MS Category:Art Category:Recurring Theme Category:Images